


Things They Don't Know

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Character of Color, Community: ij porn_battle, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He goes to her when it's all too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things They Don't Know

He knows that people think they're involved. He's even heard the snide remarks, the ones McKay and Ford bristle over and Bates narrows his eyes at, and he really doesn't care. He's sure that when his men or McKay's people think about it, gossip about it, they assume the Major is giving it good to that hot alien chick.

They don't know that she doesn't usually sleep with men, that if you tried to track her down in the middle of the night, you'd be a lot more likely to find her in Dr. Weir's quarters than in his. He likes that, likes that they have each other and that, as near as he can tell, it's half affection and half politics, two leaders binding their lives together in such a personal and intimate way. It's meaningful, even if he and (maybe) McKay are the only Earth people who know about it.

No one, not even McKay, knows that he goes to her when it's all too much, when life down the Pegasus rabbit hole is overwhelming and the weight of a job he never expected or wanted weighs him down until he thinks (knows?) he's going to break. He goes to her and she takes it out of its box and puts it on without him ever having to say anything.

He goes to his knees and sucks it, letting the latex covered leather drive hard into his mouth until his eyes water and he can't breath. Then, when she lies him down on the bed and spreads him out wide and pounds into him hard and fast, he can pretend that the tears he cries are left over or that they come because it fucking hurts like this, with nothing but his own damn spit for lube.

She talks to him, after, her hand stroking his back as he lies there panting. She tells him about the worlds she's visited and the lessons she's learned about leadership and while he rarely says anything, he listens and learns with gratitude. She believes in him even after seeing him shattered, and that alone is invaluable because he can draw on it later; he can do this as long as she thinks well of him.

And if no one, not even Weir or McKay, understands or even knows what's going on, well, that's just as well really. They need to see him as fearless and without doubts and, thanks to her, he can be that man, that hero.

No one else knows what he really is, and that's just fine with him.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Two (Electric Bugaloo) of the [IJ Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle). The prompt was "Stargate Atlantis, John/Teyla, pegging." This is a season one take on a pairing that can be problematical for me. Also, thanks to comments after the story, [](http://saldemonium.livejournal.com/profile)[**saldemonium**](http://saldemonium.livejournal.com/) made this awesome icon for me.


End file.
